Demolition Lovers
by XXgeeXXwayXXlvrXX
Summary: When christy returs home to face the ghost of her past weird things happen. after a murder Gerard Way Frank Iero and Christy Johnson must find a way to stop all the crazy things from happening dragging their friends along with them. I DONT OWN MCR
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was dark and the only light that could be seen was from the moon and the stares. I look over at Gerard his jet-black hair falling over his eyes as he stared at the ground. I knew what he was thinking. I was to and I new frank was as well. How could something like this happen to three people like us? As I replayed what just took place in my head the tears just started to pour out. Gerard wrapped his arms around me and I started to cry more. "Its ok. Every thing will be fine." Gerard said looking over to frank then gripping me tighter. "How do u know that" frank said looking up at him. Fear swept over all of our faces. "Were never gonna talk about this to anyone ever. Do you understand? No one, not Mikey, not Ray not Bob Ariadel or Emony. No one." Gerard said the fear in his voice. I could tell he was on the verge of breaking down. I tried to stop crying so it didn't make him fell worse.

"Christy we should get you home." Gerard said when he let go of me. "No I don't wanna be alone tonight." I said about to cry again. "Well we can't go back to my house." Gerard said thinking about what just happened. "We can go to mine. My mom wont asks questions." Frank said looking at the grass covered in blood that looked black in the moonlight.

"If Mikey only knew you went that far to help him…" frank said starting to trail off. "What?" Gerard said not being able to hold the tears back any longer. "What would he say Frankie? Thanks now we wont have to worry about the having the shit beat out of us every fucking night! That basturd almost killed my little brother! What else were we supposed to do?" Gerard said now falling to the ground balling his eyes out. Frank and I both bent down next to him and tried to comfort him but it only made us join in on the tears. "We have to go before so one comes" I forced out. "Yeah lets go to my house and we can see what happens in the morning." Frank said as he stopped crying and helped Gerard off the ground. "Ok, but please if anyone we cant tell Mikey." Gerard said wiping his eyes and tucking his hair behind his ear.

We all got in the car and didn't say a word the whole way to franks house. When we got up to his room Gerard and me got on the floor and laid down to try to sleep frank got in his bed and that night was the first of the nightmares.

I knew I was asleep when we were back at the lake. Frank Gerard and I were running as fast as we could but he caught up to us. He stop in front of me grabbed me by the hair and through me to the ground. I felt his big boot slam into my gut. I heard Gerard screaming "Leave her the fuck alone you son of a bitch!"

I was struggling for air when I final caught my breath I looked up and saw him running over to Gerard. His big hands wrapped around Gerard's neck and lift him off the ground. Gerard through his hands up to his neck and tried to pry the hand off him but failed.

Frank ran over and started kicking and punching the man that was chocking his best friend. The man swung his arm and through frank to the ground. Frank hit his head and the impact knocked him out.

Even though he was to weak Gerard kept fighting against the hand that held his life in its palm. "Maybe if you and u damn brother would listen to me every once in a while I wouldn't have to discipline you like this anymore Gerard." Gerard was able to swing his legs and he kicks the man in the groin. The man let go of Gerard's neck and the both fell to the ground. The man was hunched over and Gerard was gasping for air. Once he caught his breath he got up and ran over to me. "Are u ok?" he ask as he pulled me into his arms. "Yeah I'm fine. Where's frank?" I said looking around for our friend.  
He was laying on the ground out cold. We both got up and ran to him. Gerard started to shack him and scream out his name. Frank slowly started to open his eyes. He had a look of horror on his face. "Shit he's behind you and he's got a fucking gun!" frank screamed. Gerard turned around and was staring down a loaded gun. "Why don't u ever fucking listen to god damn it?" the man screamed at Gerard. His eyes were about to over flow with tears when the man cocked the gun.  
Frank grabbed a rock and through it at the man's face. It hit him directly in the mouth and he dropped the gun. "You fucking faggot!" the man yelled in pain. Gerard grabbed the gun off the grounded and out the safety on. "AHHHH" he yelled again. The sound made Gerard jump and drop the gun. When the gun hit the ground the safety turned off.  
I felt the man grab me from behind and put a knife to my throat. "Gerard!" I screamed as I started to cry. "Let her go u mother fucker!" Gerard screamed. Frank whispered to Gerard "get the gun." He looked over at frank the to the man again. "Let her the fuck go u cock sucker." He screamed again and grabbed the gun off the ground. "You don't have the guts." The man said glaring at him. "I don't?" Gerard asked with a smirk pulling the trigger try to scare him thinking it was still on safety.  
When the gun shot every one but Gerard screamed. He just stood there in shock his eyes wide open and arms shacking. The bullet hit the man in the for head and the blood splattered all over me. The dead body dropped the knife and then collapsed on top of me. I started to scream and frank ran over and help me out from under the body. Frank took off his jacket and wiped my face off with it. We looked over and Gerard was still standing there the gun tight in his hand now his whole body shaking. I ran over to him and tried to shack him back into this world. He looked at me. His usual honey eyes dark in shock of what he just did. "Gerard let go of the gun." I said. He didn't even move. "Gerard give me the gun." I forced it out f his hands. "Oh my god what did I do?" he said with a dead look on his face.  
"We gotta get rid of the body." Frank said looking at the dead man bleeding on the grass. "Push it in the lake" Gerard said looking over to Frank. We both just stared at him for a second. The three of us walked over to the body and started rolling it into the lake. The blood spread through out the water. Gerard took the gun and through it in as well.  
We all just started at it for a while then looked up at each other. "Good bye Mr. Donald Way." Frank said looking into the watery grave of Gerard and Michel Way's father.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was woke up by Gerard shaking me and frank saying my name. "What? What's wrong?" asked them both confused of why they were waking me up at 3:30 in the morning. "You were crying and screaming things out in your sleep" frank said staring at me. It wasn't till after he said this that I noticed the tears rolling down my cheek. "Oh sorry did I wake you guys up?" I asked in a sympathetic voice. "No I was still awake" Gerard said the dead look still in his eyes. "It's ok I was have nightmares anyway" Frank said looking at me like he was happy that I woke him up. "How are we ever gonna get a good nights sleep again if we keep having dreams like this?" I asked both of them. "I don't know" Gerard said looking at the ground.

"Well I'm not gonna be able to get back to sleep now so I'm going to the bathroom to clean myself up." I said getting up and heading into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. It was the first time I saw what I looked like since what happened. My long black hair was a mess in a ponytail that was about to fall out. There was blood splattered all over my iron maiden T-shirt and my make-up was smeared all around my hazel eyes. Just the look of my face made me burst into tears.  
Gerard walked into the bathroom and saw me crying. He ran over and grabbed me before I fell to the floor in tears. "It's gonna be alright baby. No one has to know it was us. Its gonna be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (4 years later)

"I'm dropping out Em'. " told Emony. She looked upset. I understand why. We both moved to California to go to this art school we found online. We've been like sisters ever since we started planning on going. I mean don't get me wrong we were best friends before its just moving together made us closer, and when I told her I was dropping out I could tell she was destroyed in side. "Why Chris every things fine the way things are here. You don't have to drop out. We were having so much fun." She said with a sad look on her face. It killed me to know that this hurt her that much but I couldn't do it any more. "Em' its just that some things missing. I'm going home for a while to clear my head." This seemed to make her more upset but I could tell that she understood there was nothing she could do. "Fine. But you better call me every fucking day Christy Johnson or I will hunt you down." she said with a joking smile on her face. "I'm gonna miss you Em'." I pulled her in for a hug.  
I started to remember all the things I left behind when Em'and I moved. My mom, my brother, and my house I grew up in. Inside I knew I would always be a Jersey girl. There was one more thing I left behind that I regretted for years. Gerard. He was my high school boy friend and probly my first love. When I moved I killed me to know it had to be over. He didn't want me to go so we spent the last hour of my time in Newark fighting. I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye. That was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made.

Emony helped me pack all my things. We went through all of my things like the photo both pictures we took and the rock we both made each other. We both had one with each of our names on it. It clarified our friendship and how no matter what we would stay friends forever.  
After we finished packing she drove me to the airport and we said our final good byes. "I'm gonna missed you so much sis." Emony said as she pulled me into a hug. There were tears falling down her face. "I'm gonna miss you so much to sis." I said also with tears falling down my cheeks. She smiled at me and gave me one last hug. Then I walked away to get on the airplane.  
The whole plane ride to Newark all I could think about was seeing my friends again. Frank was like a brother to me and he was the one to introduce me to Gerard. Then there was Ray and the fro. That was his trademark. Not a day went by that I didn't run my fingers through his hair for "good luck". It was an inside joke between all of us. Then Bob. He could be the most stubborn ass you would ever meet then there were days he was just like a big teddy bear that you wanted to run up and hug till he turned blue, and last but not least there was Mikey and Ariadel. Mikey was Gerard's little brother and he lived up to it. He was a cute little nerdy kid with glasses and could never shut up. Ariadel a huge spaz but also one of the sweetest people you would ever meet. Except for when she's not then she can be a huge bitch. They were both a pretty big couple all through high school.  
My plane landed and my mom was at the airport to pick me up. I ran straight to her and gave her a huge hug. The last time I saw my mom was Christmas any we didn't talk on the phone much in between from then to now. "I missed you." I sad as she griped me tighter. "I missed you to honey." She said letting go of me with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so glad to be home I missed it here so much." I said, as we were drive through my old neighborhood. "Well I'm glad you're home to honey. After a while having just your bother around can get pretty annoying." I stared out the window as we passed so many meaningful things like the sidewalk were I first learned how to ride a bike. The first tree I ever climbed up, and the other I fell out of when I brook my arm.  
We turned down my old street and we passed it. The house where so many good and bad things happened to me. The Way house. It looked to same except for the fact the some of the paint was chipping a little more but other then that it looked like it did the last time I saw it. That sent so my thoughts running through my head. "Hey mom do you remember my old boy friend Gerard?" right after I asked I completely regretted the question. She looked over at me with curious eyes. "Yeah how could I forget him? You two were together constantly. There was even a point in time when I didn't see you with out him, and I live with you. He's a nice boy. Why do you bring him up?" she looked over at me and I knew she already knew the answer to that question but she asked anyway. That was just the way my mom was though. She didn't want to admit that she knew something she wanted to hear you say it your self. "I don't know. We past his house and it got me thinking about him." I said which was the truth but I left out the part that I've been thinking about him ever since I decided to come back home. "Well he still lives at home you know. He doesn't want to leave his mom. She's fine taking care of her self it's just ever since Donald died she just seems a lot lonelier. She has Mikey but you know how that kid can talk your ear off. I guess she just needed some one a little more mature. Later today you should go by and visit. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." She said looking over at me with a smile on her face. I could just tell that in her mind she was trying to set us up again. Which got me thinking. "Hey mom does Gerard have a girl friend?" I asked. The thought put a lump in my throat. I couldn't imagine him with some other girl. Holding her kissing her and even getting close to thinking about the other things made me want to burst into tears and start screaming. "Ummm…. well I'm not so sure. He was dating this one girl named Lyn-z but they break up and get back together all the time. I'm not sure if he's with her now." I looked out the window and tried to think about anything but that for the rest of the way home.  
We final drove up into the dive way of my house. I hadn't seen this place in four years and yet it seemed like so much longer. I got my bags out of the trunk and my mom helped me carry the up to my old room. Everything was the same. My posters and pictures of me and my friends that covered the walls were all still hanging in the same spots. My bed with the same black comforter and my red shear curtains that hung on each window.  
We unpacked all of my things together and my mom order pizza for lunch. After I ate I told my mom I was going out for a walk and would be back in a couple of hours. Walking down the street felt so weird. I felt 17 again walking home from school. Then I saw it. The Way house. I thought about going up for a little bit not sure if Gerard was even home. I looked in the driveway and noticed the beat up sliver Subaru XT in the driveway. It was Gerard's car all through high school. I had so many memories in that car. My favorite being our first kiss. My first kiss ever. I still remember that night when he drove me home from the home coming foot ball game and before I got out of the car he kissed me. It was by far on my top five list of best moments in my life.  
I walked up to the house and took in a deep breath before I rang the doorbell. "Be there in a sec." I heard a voice on the other side of the door say. My heart skipped a beat. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Gerard. The door open and my heart just sank. He looked same as always. Shaggy shoulder length jet-black hair, golden honey eyes that if u looked into them for to long you could get lost in, and a perfect smile that no matter what mood I'm in can make me smile back. "Holy shit Christy. Oh my god!" said right before he pulled me into a hug. It felt so right being in his arms again. He smelled the same to. Like Axe body spray cigarettes and beer all mixed in to one. It might sound weird but that was my favorite smell. "Damn I can't believe it's really you baby." He said stepping back and taking a look at me. "Wow Gerard you look exactly the same. So how've you been?" I asked, the whole time just wanting to say 'damn you're still hot' but didn't. "I've been pretty good. Nothing much has really happened around here in a while. So do you wanna come in?" he asked in a hopeful voice. I could tell he was happy to see me by the way he kept looking into my eyes and smiling every time he did. "Yeah sure why not." I said happy as hell that he even offered.

I walked inside and the place looked exactly the same down to the last picture on the mantel. I knew right away he was alone because I looked on the coffee table and saw and ashtray with a lit cigarette in it, and his mom doesn't like him smoking in the house when she's around. " Uh… have a seat. You want a beer or somthin?" he asked walking into the kitchen. "Yeah a beer would be great." I said sitting down on the coach.  
He came back with our drinks and we sat there talking telling stories and laughing for an hour. "Um Gerard there's something I really wanna asked you but I'm not sure if I should." I said looking down at the floor scared of the question that was about to come out of my mouth. " You know you can ask me anything Chris." He said looking at me with a smile. "Do you remember that night down at Willows Lake?" I asked him my whole body shacking at the thought. I looked up and saw that the smile on his face was gone and his eyes darkened. "Umm…yeah uh ….why?" he asked in a shaken voice. "I've just been thinking about it a lot lately and I noticed that tomorrow its gonna be five years since it happened…. and well I've been having nightmares." I said. He looked up at me with a look of shock on his face. "Really? You to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Yeah why have you?" I asked surprised by his reaction. "Yeah…but… there weird…I had one last night and that night when my dad let go of my neck and I fell on the ground and I hit my knee on a rock. It cut it pretty bad. Ever since that night I've had a scare there. Last night I had a dream and in it that happened. When I woke up my knee was hurting and when I looked down it was bleeding were the scar was." He said looking up at me. He looked terrified. "Has anything like that happened to you or am I just crazy?" he said. I know what he was thinking. He was hoping he was crazy. That way we knew nothing weird was going on. I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah it has. Two nights ago I had a dream. When he kicked me in the gut it left a big bruise. Well in the dream he did it to and when I got in the shower that morning I saw this." I stood up and lifted part of my shirt up to were I was kicked in my dream. The whole side was black blue and purple from a big bruise. He looked at it and I put my shirt down. I could tell bye the look on his face that in his mind he was thinking ' what the fuck?'

Gerard stood up and looked at me again. "Have you talked to Frank about this?" he asked me. I don't think I have ever seen a twenty-one year old look so serious in my entire life. "No. I the only person I really saw today was my mom and brother. Other then them you're the first one to even one I'm back." By that I could tell he was trying to hide a smile cause he still wanted to look serious, but apparently the thought of being the first one to see me after four years made him happy. He straightened he face and started to talk again. "We should go over and see if anything like this has happened to him. To see if it's connected. With what happen."  
We got in his car and started to dive over to Franks. When we pulled into the driveway the house looked so familiar. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Gerard rang the doorbell and we stood there for a couple of minutes. When the door finally open frank was standing there. He apparently hadn't grown much cause he was still as short as usual. His hair was long and black on the top and buzzed and bleached on the sides. He finally got the lip ring he wanted and his eyes were still a perfect mixture of green and brown. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw me. "Chris!" he pulled me in for a hug. "Wow how, you doing Frankie?" I said as he let go of me. "I'm pretty good. So what's why are you back in Newark?" he asked not even realizing Gerard was standing right next to me. "I'm moving back. California just wasn't working for me." I said with a smile. "Shweetness." He said with a laugh.

"Uh Frank there's actually a reason were here." Gerard said Frank looking over just now seeing Gerard standing there. "Oh yeah sorry. Well comes the fuck in." Frank said with a smirk. We went into his house and sat on the couch. "Um frank is there a place we can talk in private?" Gerard asked looking around for Frank's mom. "Uh we can stay here my moms at work. So what's up? Wait let me guess…seeing each other again brought up old feelings you two are going to Vegas to get married and u want me to be the witness." Frank said smiling and laughing to him self. Gerard picked up a pillow off the couch and through it at him. Frank caught it still laughing. "Well Frank…ummm…. do you remember that night down at Willows Lake?" I asked and right after I said it he stopped laughing his smile was gone and he leaned back farther into the couch. He looked from me to Gerard to me the back to Gerard again. "Umm…yeah…. uh…why are you bringing it up again?" his eyes shifted to the floor. You could see the fear running though him. "Have you had any weird dreams, like something happens to you in a dream and when you wake up its still there?" Gerard asked him trying hard to not sound like he wasn't interrogating him. "How'd you know about that?" Frank asked his eyes wide with fear. He looked terrified. "It happened to us to Frank." I said and he started shacking. "You know that tomorrows gonna be five years since it happen." He said his voice shaky as well. "Yeah" Gerard said looking down at the ground. "I have an idea." Frank said standing up.

The three of us got back into Gerard's car. Frank said we should go to the library and look up poltergeists to see if it had anything to do with Gerard's dads ghost. I doubted it but it was worth a shot. "So Chris this is completely off topic but have u seen Mikey and Ariadel yet?" frank asked me from the back seat. "Uh no why?" I asked looking back at him. "Well you will now they work at the library together." He said laughing I didn't get why at first, till we go there and we saw them sitting there making out for fifteen minutes straight.

"Wow you two are still going at it." I said laughing. They stopped and Ariadel turned around about to cuss me out when she saw my face, screamed, and started jumping up and down. "Oh my god Christy!" she ran over and hugged me. "Wow hey Aria how are you?" I asked hugging her back. She was like a sis to me to she just didn't move with Emony and me. "I'm great. Wow what are you doing here." She asked with a big smile on her face. "I'm moving back. Things just weren't working out in California." I said. The she gave me another hug. "Did Emony come back with you?" she asked hoping to have both her best friends back in one day. "No she liked it there so she's staying there to finish out collage, but she's gonna come back to visit soon." I said when she let go of me. "Wow I'm just so happy your back." She said as Mikey pushed her away to give me a hug. "Hey Chris." He said as he hugged me. "Hey Mikey." I said when he let started to let go.

"Is there something you guys are looking for? I don't usually see you guys coming in here much." Mikey said looking over at Frank and Gerard. "Yeah um do you have anything about sprits or poltergeists or anything like that?" Frank asked. When Mikey heard this he looked confused. "Why would you need something like that?" Mikey asked looking at the three of us. "Nothing that concerns you Mikey ok?" Gerard said in a very older brother like voice. Like he was saying 'go away no little brothers allowed.' It was funny cause I could see Gerard doing that to him when they were younger. "I'm not helping you until I know what's going on." Mikey said with a smirk. I could see him doing that to Gerard to when they were little to get information out of him so he could have stuff to black mail him with later. "Mikey tell us were to fine the books or I'm telling Ariadel what you said about her kissing last week." Gerard said smiling his evil smile at Mikey. It was so fun to watch. It was like two little five-year-old kids fighting. "I don't care I told her myself earlier today. Now tell me what's going on or I'm not helping you." Mikey said smiling back and Gerard rolling his eyes. "Dude lets just tell him. It's been five years sine it happen." Frank said looking over at Gerard. "Yeah its fine. He's your brother he'll understand." I said looking at him. Gerard sighed and looked at the ground. "Fine. Is there some were we can talk in private?"

Mikey took Gerard Frank Ariadel and me into the staff lounge, and we all sat down at the table. "So who's gonna start?" Gerard asked Frank and me. "Why don't you dude he's your brother he might understand more if it comes from you." Frank said looking at Gerard. "Ok fine I'll start…umm…Mikey do you remember when dad would come home drunk most nights and beat us?" Gerard asked Mikey looking him in the eyes. "Yeah why what does that have to do with it?" Mikey asked. His innocent eyes looking into all three of ours. " Well that one night about five years ago when he got in a car crash... he didn't really get in a car crash. That night when he came home Frank and Chris were over. You were playing video games and he thought you were being to loud so he smacked you in the head with the remote. You tried to keep it down but he still thought you were being loud so he walked up to you grabbed the controller throw it at the wall picked you up by the shirt and slammed you against the wall. He started yelling in your face and you started crying so he throw you to the ground and started kicking you in the head.

I got up and started yelling at him telling him to leave to the fuck alone. He punched me in the face and started yelling at me telling me to stay out of it. When he turned around back to you I called him a cocksucker. He turned back around and pushed me to the ground. And kicked me. I remember exactly what he said after that 'why don't you go have a fucking three way with your slut girl friend and faggot friend' he said pointing over at Christy and Frank. I told him to leave them the fuck out of it and I started to get up. I called him a asshole and he grabbed me and throw me up against the wall and started yelling more he throw me to the ground and I called him a pussy then me Chris and Frank all got up got in my car and left. Then we noticed he was following us. We tried to loose him but we couldn't.

We drove as far into the woods as we could then got out and started running. Then ended up a Willows Lake when he caught up to us. He started beating us all around a little the he got a gun out and put it to my head. Frank picked up a rock and through it at him. He dropped the gun and I picked it up and put the safety on. He started yelling which scared me. I jump and I dropped it. I guess when it hit the ground the safety turned off. He grabbed Chris and put a knife to her throat. So I picked up the gun and pulled the trigger thinking the safety was still on and it shot him in the head. We all started freaking out and pushed the body in the lake and then throw the gun in too.

We haven't spoke about it since but now really weird things started happening in our dreams. We think it has something to do with killing him." Gerard told both Mikey and Ariadel the whole story and the memory got me Mikey Frank Gerard and Ariadel all shedding a few tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mikey said with a depressed look on his face. "We didn't want to scare you or make you think it was your fault." Gerard said looking down at the table. "So what are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked looking at his brother. "I guess we're here to fined out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After Mikey let what he just heard sink in, he and Ariadel took us to the supernatural section of the library and we started looking for anything that might be able to tell us what the hell was going on. "Life On The Murder Scene." Ariadel said reading the cover to one of the books. We looked at her and we all sat down at the table as she opened it. "So what exactly are we looking for?" she asked skimming the pages of the book. "Look for something that has to do with dreams" Gerard said reading over her shoulder.

"There's a chapter called haunting in here." She said looking at the page. "Well see what it's about." Frank said walking over to her side of the table. "The chapters are sectioned off." Ariadel said reading though the chapter. "Here's a part labeled nightmares." She said looking at all of us. "Well read it." I said practically jumping out of my chair. She started reading. " 'The spirit maybe able to cause the person to have weird dreams that can lead up to manipulation' I think they mean suicide 'sleep walking or in some cases actually harming the person through their dreams. In these cases most of the time even if a person was not involved with the murder and some one that was involved told them they could have dreams as well. The dreams can lead up to anything about the night of the murder or even just a normal nightmare that in the end involves a painful injury or death. In all stories on record there was at least one death involved and most of the others went insane. One group of people has gone through complete evaluation and doctors have found nothing wrong with them. Even after their healthy diagnosis these people still had dreams and some even went as far as suicide to stop them.' Wow so um I'm guessing were all fucked. Now that me and Mikey no our lives are in jeopardy to now right?" Ariadel said looking at the four of us.

After hearing what she just read we all just sat there all thinking the same thing. 'What the hell are we gonna do?' "Well I know some one whose dad is a pharmacists. I'm pretty sure that he can get us these sleeping pills that can help stop your dreams. "Frank said looking over to Gerard. "No fucking way dude." Gerard said glaring at Frank over at the other end of the table. "Gerard it's been four damn years. You two settled your problems after high school." Frank said standing up almost yelling at Gerard. "I don't give a fuck just cause we don't fight any more doesn't mean I don't still fucking hate him." Gerard said now yelling at Frank. "Ok guys shut up were in a library and who are you talking about?" I asked trying to get them to stop fight. "Do you remember Kevin Nobard?" Gerard asked me still glaring at Frank. "Yeah I remember the perverted ass hole why?" I asked looking back and forth from Frank to Gerard. "He's the one that can help us that Gerard here is being to much of a stubborn ass hole to let him." Frank said glaring at Gerard then looking over at the rest of us.

"Gerard even if you hate him or not he can help us. If he will I think we should let him." I said looking at Gerard with a look on my face that I knew he couldn't resist. It was my 'please do this for me' face. He sighed and looked at Frank "ok but if brings up shit about the past I'm taking a fucking knife and gutting him." He said with a little smile on his face at the thought. "Ok uh Gerard we don't need any more poltergeists on our ass ok?" Mikey said with a laugh looking at his brother. Gerard rolled his eye and laughed a little also.

Mikey and Ariadel got off work early and Frank Mikey and Ariadel squeezed in the back of Gerard's little car. We started to drive over to Kevin's house. Kevin has been a jock since kindergarten. That's one of the biggest reasons him and Gerard hate each other. They never really got along when they were kids cause they didn't like the same things and as time went on up to middle school Kevin and his "group" would beat up Gerard Ray and bob after school let out. Mikey and Frank didn't get it as much cause they weren't at the same school yet. They got to the point to where they were archenemies. Once Kevin spread around school that Gerard was gay, and Gerard got his reputation back and pissing off Kevin at the same time by sleeping with Kevin's ex-girl friend at a house party. Of course this was all before Gerard and I started going out. When we did though Kevin tried to get his revenge from what Gerard did with his ex by hitting on me every chance he got. There was one time he pushed me up against a locker and started saying things to me like "does your faggot boy friend screw you Chris?" I elbowed him in the gut after that but he just kept going. "Why don't you let a real man try to satisfy you?" he whispered into my ear and then started to kiss my neck. I almost started crying then I heard some one yelling my name and felt Kevin being pulled off me. I looked over and Bob was standing over him and kicking him in the rib cage. Bob and me had been really close ever since then

Gerard never tried anything with me. He knew I wanted to wait till I found the right guy and now I'm wishing that I had done something before we broke up. I just sat there starting at him as we drove to Kevin's house. All I could think of was how stupid I was for leaving. How could I leave him when every day since I did he was all I could think about? We never said it to each other but after seeing him again I knew it. I loved him. I really did. "Chris…. hello? Christy." Frank was saying as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh what?" I asked kinda mad he woke me up from my daze. "Were here." Gerard said opening my door for me.

We walked up to the front door. Gerard rang the doorbell and we all stood there till the door opened. The man who opened was tall and kind of built. He had spiky blonde his skin was kind of bronzed and he had bleached white teeth. It was Kevin. He didn't look different at all. He even had the same cocky look on his face.

"Well well well would you look at this? The whole gang is back together." He said with a smirk. "Cut the shit Kevin we need your help." Gerard said with a pissed off look on his face that he even had to say those words. "Wow Gerard I never thought I would ever hear you say those words to me. So where's the other two? Bob and that fuzz ball Ray." Kevin asked looking at us noticing that Ray and Bob weren't there. "Never mind can we just talk to you?" Frank said stepping out from behind Gerard. "Yeah sure what ever come in." Kevin said walking into the house.

The five of us walked into his house. "Have a seat and then we can get to what all of this is about." Kevin said pointing to the couch. We all sat down and Frank started talking. "Well we know how your dad is a pharmacists and we were wondering if you could get us these sleeping pills that help take away dreams." Frank said. I could tell even he was uncomfortable asking even though he we the one who suggested it. "Oh yeah I know what you're talking about. You know maybe you should have all the facts first before you go putting something into your body like that. For one they don't always take away dreams they can just make them less vivid, and why do you need them anyway?" he said looking over at Gerard. "Something weird is going on and if we don't get the pills our life could be in jeopardy." Gerard said clearly not wanting to tell him that he put a bullet in his dad's head. "Well there's the thing Gee, I cant help you unless I know exactly what's going on." Kevin said with a smirk. I looked over at Gerard his hands in fists. I could tell he didn't wanna be there and that he really didn't like it when Kevin called him by his nickname.

"Well it happened about five years ago…" Ariadel started to say when she felt some one elbow her in the arm. "Oww what the hell Gee?" she said looking at Gerard who just elbowed her in the forearm. "Remember what the book said about telling people?" she said glaring at him. The thought of Kevin being in pain and screaming in his sleep put a small smile on Gerard's face. " Yeah ok what ever go ahead and tell him." Gerard said obviously still picturing it.

After Ariadel finished telling Kevin the story of what happen, and telling him about the book and now the he knows he's screwed to he just sat there staring at us. "Holy shit you're kidding me right?" Kevin asked with a horrified look on his face. "Ok tell me this Kevin why the fuck would I kid about killing my fucking dad?" Gerard said glaring at Kevin. "Dude you know if I knew that kind of shit happened to you guys I wouldn't have made fun of you all the time or tried to beat you up?" Gerard didn't answer he just looked down at his feet. " Ok well are you gonna get the pills or not cause if not this was all just a waste of our time and you're now screwed for no reason, so are you gonna help us?" I said speaking for the first time since we've been there. "Yeah sure um…can you guys meet me here tomorrow around 2:00?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah sure." I said standing up getting ready to go. The rest of the guys stood up as well and we were about to leave when I felt some one grab my wrist. I turned around and I saw that Kevin was pulling me back a little. "You know I'm sorry about the things I didn't to you in high school. It was mine and Gerard's problem I shouldn't have brought you into it." He said with a sincere smile on his face and I could tell he was sorry. "Yeah it's ok Kevin." I said giving him a smile the turning away to go back to the car

"So what are we gonna do tonight? We don't have the pills yet." Frank asked Gerard as we started to drive everyone home. "Why don't we sleep in groups? Like Mikey and Ariadel, frank you go tell Bob and Ray and you guys sleep in shifts, and then me and Christy." It wasn't till after he said it that he started to turn red. "Well that's if its ok with you Chris. I mean if you'd rather have Aria me and Mikey can always…" he said starting to blush again and I cut him off. "No it's ok. I think Mikey would rather be with Ariadel anyway. Just let me call my mom and tell her I'm not coming back home tonight. I looked over at Gerard and I could tell he was trying not to smile at the fact that we were going to be spending the night together.

I called my mom and told her that Ariadel the guys and me were all going to send spend the night over at Gerard's so we could all catch up. I knew she couldn't tell I was lying. I'm not even sure why I told her all the other guys were gonna be there. I guess it's just that I didn't want my mom to think that the reason I was spending the night with Gerard was cause we were getting back together cause it wasn't. No matter how much I wished it were it wasn't.

We dropped off frank over at Bobs and told him to call us once he told him. We were gonna tell ray the next day but we thought it was best to not have some one else to worry about dying. We drove into Mikey and Gerard's driveway and we all got of the car. Ariadel and Mikey went straight up stairs when we got into the house. When we heard Mikey's bedroom door slam shut Gerard and I couldn't help but laugh. We both knew what they were doing up there and when we saw Mikey run down stairs and to Gerard's room then back up stairs we knew what he was getting to. Gerard turned a little red from the fact that the condoms were in his room but the way Mikey was running to get them was so funny neither one of us cared. "Yeah better say then sorry Mikey." I said as we passed us. He turned and flipped me off and then continued back to his room.

A couple hours later Ariadel came down stairs. She sat down in the chair across from the couch and she looked really made. "What's wrong Aria isn't Mikey any good?" Gerard asked laughing. She picked up a pillow and through it at him as he continued to laugh. "Shut up we didn't even do anything when we were making out he called me Alicia and we spent the last couple of hours fighting." She said as she started crying. "Umm…who's Alicia?" I whispered to Gerard. "They broke up for like five days and Mikey dated a girl named Alicia and Aria sill hasn't gotten over it." Gerard whispered back to me.

Five minutes later we saw Mikey running down the stairs and over to Ariadel. "I'm Aria it was an accident I really didn't mean it. I love you I didn't love her. I was only with her for five days. I love you." Mikey said on leaning in front of her on his knees looking like he was about to cry. "Oh my god Mikey that was the first time you ever told me you loved me." She said tears falling down her cheeks. "I guess it is." He said with a smile. "I love you too." She said as through her arms around him.

They went back up stair and Gerard and me went down to his room. It looked pretty much the same but it was clean. I walked over and sat on his bed and he sat in the chair at his desk. He turned it to face me and he smiled. "So there's been something I've wanted to ask you since you came back home today." He said looking at me with a nervous look on his face. "Do you have a boy friend, like are you seeing some one?" he asked looking down at the ground. He looked really nervous scared that I would say yes. "No I don't. I haven't even gone out on a date since we broke up." I said looking at the ground kind of embarrassed. Even though it was quit and I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was smiling. "Well what about you? Do you have a girl friend?" I asked breaking the silence. "No. I went with this one girl a couple times but it nothing serious. People thought it was more serious then it was. I didn't even like her enough to call my girl friend." He said. The thought that I was the girl he thought of, as his girl friend was heart stopping. "I'm really sorry I left you. Its killed me for so long and I've regretted it every day since I did." I said with a couple tears escaping from my watery eyes and falling down my cheek.

Gerard got up from the chair and sat next to me on his bed. He put his arm around me and I looked up at him. He started to lean in to kiss me and I did to. When our lips meet it just felt so right my heart started to beat faster and I never wanted it to stop. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and we both just sat there kissing for a couple of minutes. We finally stopped to give our selves a chance to breath.

I lay down on his bed and he lay next to me. I buried my face in his chest and he held me in his arms all night. He didn't wake me up to change shifts he just let me sleep, which probly wasn't a very good idea cause he fell asleep anyway.

That was the best night I had ever had in a long time, and before I fell asleep I swear I heard him say, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up in Gerard's arms. He was still sleeping so I tried to get up slowly but woke him up anyway. "Hey if you if you wanted to sleep you could have just waken me up." I said smiling when he sat up. "No its ok you looked tired." He said getting up off the bed. "Yes but the point of this was to make sure we didn't have any dreams." I said standing up and stretching. "Well did you have any dreams?" he asked walking over to me and pulling me into him by my waist. "No." I said giggling a little "Then I think were ok." He said smirking then kissing me.

He let me go and the turn to go up stairs. When we got up there Mikey and Ariadel were sitting on the couch flipping though channels on the T.V. Mikey made pancakes for breakfast and the morning just kind of flew by. I called Emony told her the whole story. She got a plane ticket and is on her way to New Jersey. Ariadel drove me home so I could change my clothes and take a shower. I told my mom that we were gonna just all hang out today and that Emony was coming home so she didn't have to take off work to spend time with me.

When Ariadel and I got back in the car on our way back to Mikey and Gerard's house the first thing she did was look at me with a weird smile. "What?" I said rolling my eyes. Whenever she made that face it means that she knew something. "So how was it?" she asked in an annoying voice while she put the keys in the car and started to back out of my driveway. "How was what?" I asked knowing exactly what she was talking about now. "The kiss." She said smiling at me again. "Ok how the hell did you know about that?" I asked her my face turning red. "Well mikey left his I-pod in Gerard's room and he asked me to get it for him so when I opened the door I heard you to talking and then I got really quit so I slowly walked down stairs a little and I saw you two kissing. It was so sweet, and thanks by the way I got fifty bucks out of it." She said winking at. "Wait what do you mean fifty bucks out of it?" I asked her my voice rising a little. " Well when me and the guys found out you were back we made a little bet. I bet that you two would be together by the end of the day Frank bet when you two first saw each other which I don't get why he said that cause if it was when you first saw each other you guys would have been together the whole time yesterday. Mikey bet by tomorrow afternoon and Frank told bob and he said by tomorrow night, and Ray said when we pick up Em'. So thank you by the way. You two made me fifty bucks.

I gave her a light smack on the shoulder. I don't think I cared that much cause if they were gonna bet on it there must have been something to make them want to which means that they could tell that Gerard wanted to get back together which is a happy thought.

When we pulled up in their driveway there was a red ford escort parked were Mikey and Gee's mom usually parks. When we got in the house Bob and ray were sitting on the couch and Frank came back with them. " Hey Chris." Bob said standing up and giving me a huge hug. He looked the same to. Same icy blue eyes same shaved blonde hair and he still had that lip ring he got the night after the after prom party. "Wow you look great Chris." He said smiling at me and then giving me another hug. "Thanks you do to Bob." I said has he sat back down.

I walk over and sat next to Ray on the couch. " Hey Ray." I said as I ran my fingers through his wild red hair. "Hey Christy." He said leaning over and giving me a hug. "So what are we doing today?" Frank asked walking out of the kitchen. "We have to meet Kevin at his house at 2:00 today and Emony's plane gets in at 11:30." Gerard said with a tired look on his face. "Well what is it now?" I asked him worried we might be late picking her up. "9:30." Gerard said looking down at his watch. "We should go then you're supposed to be there a couple hours early." I said getting up off the couch. "Ok whose going in whose car?" Frank asked getting his coat. "We don't all need to go do we?" Gerard asked standing up. "Yes we do I wanna see my best friend." Ariadel said with an angry look on her face. "Ok fine don't have a fucking melt down. We can take Frank's van." Gerard said in a defensive way.

When we got to the airport we made perfect time cause Emony's plane got in early. Right when she saw frank she ran straight to him. They were also a couple all through high school. Unlike Gerard and me they could handle a long distance relationship, but then again they weren't as close as we were and they didn't need to see each other every day.

"Oh Frank I missed you so much." She said as she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. " I missed you to Em'." He said letting her go. She went through hugging and saying hi to everyone then we got her stuff and went to the van. "Oh god Frank you still has this shity van." Emony said standing in front of the van just staring at it. "What I love this van. Don't you remember what happen in the back seat?" he asked with a smile on his face. "No." she said with a face that was saying 'shut up', but he didn't get it and went on. "How could you forget? It was the first time we ever…" I cut him off. "Ok well I'm not sitting in the back now." I said laughing.

I sat in the middle next to Gerard and Ray. "You no what I don't get?" Ray asked every one. "Why you still don't have a girl friend?" Gerard said making every one but Ray laugh. "No I was gonna say that what I don't get is why Emony and the spazz up front driving can stay together but you to," ray said pointing at Gerard and me. "Cant." ray said smiling. "Shut up." Gerard said glaring over at Ray. "What I think that you to should get to together right now." Ray said looking down at his watch. "Ray shut up that's cheating and I already won anyway." Ariadel said smiling. "Wait won what." Gerard said looking confused. I knew what they were talking about. Ariadel told me about the bet that morning. "Well you see we kind of made a bet for when you two would get back together and I won." Ariadel said smiling. "Wait what did you win?" Gerard asked still confused about what was going on. "I bet that you two would get back together last night and last night I went down stairs to get Mikey's ipod and I saw you guys kissing." Gerard and me both turned red at the same time. "Damn it." All the guys said at the same time as they gave her the money. "Awwww that's so sweet the two birds are back together." Emony said laughing. "I swear Em' I'm not afraid to brake your arm." I said as she started laughing again. "Wow just like old times." Bob said laughing

We got back to Mikey and Gee's place and sat there for a couple hours talking drinking and smoking. Well Gerard Bob and Frank were smoking, the rest of us didn't. It was like being 17 again we were all together listing to music laughing and being stupid. I hadn't had that much fun in so long. Time flew by and eventually it was 1:30. We all got in the van and drove over to Kevin's. By the time we got there it was 2:00. We got out of the van and rang the doorbell. Someone answered it but it wasn't Kevin. It was his dad. He looked like he just saw a ghost. There were bags around his eyes and they were blood shot like he was crying. "Uh hi Mr. Nobard we talked to your son yesterday and he was supposed to meet us here. Is he around?" Mikey asked. "My son died last night. He was murder in his sleep." He said tears falling from his eyes. "What do you mean murdered?" Gerard asked having an idea of what he meant just hoping he was wrong. " I mean his neck was slit wide open. There was blood every were, and the words 'one down eight to go' were craved into his arm." I squeezed Gerard's hand in fear of the words we all just heard. "Um were sorry for your loss sir. Thank you for your help." Gerard said before he turned away.

We all got back into the van horrified of what was happening. Gerard put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Even though I hated Kevin a tear escaped from my eye. The whole van was quit the whole way back. We pulled up into the driveway and walked back in the house. "So were fucked right?" Emony said sitting down on the couch. "Fuck!" Gerard yelled smacking the picture of his dad off the mantle and on to the floor shattering it. "What the fuck are we gonna do now. If we can't get the fucking pills were all fucking dead. You heard what Kevin's dad said about him that shit that was carved into his arm. He's gonna be waiting for us to go to sleep and then he's gonna fucking kill us. Were dead were all fucking dead." Frank yelled leaning up against the wall the sliding down to the floor. Gerard sat next to him. "Shit. What are we gonna do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A couple of hours passed and we all decided that at night none of us were sleeping alone. We all paired up Mikey, and Ariadel, Frank, and Emony, Bob, and Ray, and Gerard, and me. Also we all decided that we were all staying on the same house and since Gerard and Mikey's mom was out town so we all were gonna stay there.

The rest of the day kinda flew by in a daze. None of us were really hungry but we thought we should probably eat something so Ray ordered a pizza for dinner. After dinner we all sat down to watch a movie but when the guy in the movies neck got slit open we turned it off. Eventually we all got bored of sitting around doing nothing and none of us were really in the mood to be all happy and hyper we just decided to go to bed. Mikey and Ariadel got Mikey's room, Ray and Bob got the living room. Frank and Emony got Gerard and Mikey's mom's room and Gerard and I got Gerard's room in the basement.

We went down stairs and I lay down on the bed. Gerard came over and lay next to me. I turned over so I could face him. He looked at me and smiled. "Christy?" I said my name not looking me in the eyes. "Yeah?" I said grabbing his hand. "I could fall in love with you." he said looking up at me with his beautiful honey eyes. "Then why don't you?" I said before I kissed him. We lay there kissing for a while and then I felt his hand sliding up my waist and under my shirt. I was so lost in what was going on I didn't even hear it. He's the one that stopped the kiss because of the screams coming from up stairs.

We both got up and ran up stairs. The screams were coming from Mikey's room. We swung the door open and we saw Emony crying in a corner while Ariadel and frank were screaming and shacking Mikey trying to wake him up. He was yelling things out in his sleep and then out of nowhere a long bloody cut craved its self into Mikey's leg. When she saw this Ariadel started to cry more and start screaming.

Gerard ran over and tried to shack Mikey awake but it didn't work. He took out his lighter and put Mikey's thumb over it. After about thirty seconds of this Mikey's eyes flew open and he started crying. He flung him self into Gerard's arms and started to ball his eyes out Gerard hugged Mikey really tight and I saw that he was crying to. Mikey let go of Gerard and Ariadel grabbed him balling into his shoulder.

Bob and Ray came into the room. "Dude what happen?" Ray asked seeing all the people crying. "He almost got Mikey." Frank said trying to breath smoothly. "This shit is so fucked up." Gerard said wiping his face and standing up. "I can't believe this is happening." I said put my put in Gerard's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

Frank got Emony out of the corner and took her back to their room. Ray and Bob went back down stairs and Gerard and me stood there for a second. "Here." Gerard said tossing his lighter on the bed. "Use that if it happens again." We went back down stairs and lay down on the bed together. We were still both creeped out by what just happen so we both just lay there with his arms wrapped around me both of us not even closing our eyes to sleep.

In the morning we all got in the van to go to somewhere that we though might help us. Ariadel found out were the author who wrote the book that helped us lives and we all drove to New York to find her. She lived deep in the valley. We pulled into an almost run down houses driveway. The wood was old and the paint on it was chipping. The shutters were crooked and the shingles on the roof were falling off. Not your typical New York house but that's were it was. We all walked up to the front door. It didn't have a doorbell all it had was an old metal knocker on the door. Ariadel knocked on the door and the echo went through out the trees.

Almost instantly the door opened. We were all half expecting a crazy old lady to answer the door but when it opened we couldn't have been more wrong. A tall blonde hair woman opens the door. She had wavy hair and she couldn't have been older then about 26. "Can I help you with something?" she asked in a sweet voice that was very welcoming. "Um yes does a Kairi Rose live here?" I asked her. "That depends why are you looking for her?" she asked looking at all of us like we were there to kill her. "We need to talk to her about this book she wrote called life on the murder scene. We need her help because some o the things from the story are happening to us." I said trying to make it sound like we weren't gonna kill her but we might if she didn't help us. "Oh umm ok well then come in." she said opening the door more so we could all walk in.

"Please have a seat." She said smiling at us and then pointing at the couch and chairs around the room. "Well is Mrs. Rose even here cause if not then this is just a waste of our time." Ray said in a stern voice. "You're looking at her. Now what do you mean the things from my book are happening to you?" she asked sitting down next to Bob.

Gerard told her the whole story about what happen five years ago and what we read in her book and how it killed Kevin. She sat there nodding her head through all of it. "So can you help us or was it a waste of time to even come here?" Gerard asked her hoping that she could tell us what to do. "Well what time would you say this happen? The incident at the lake?" she asked him looking around at all of us. "Around midnight." Gerard said guessing the time. "Are you sure that was the time?" she asked in a serious yet sweet voice. "I think." He said closing his eyes trying to remember. "I need you to be sure or what I'm about to tell you wont work." She said very seriously. "Yeah that was it." I said remembering the time the clock said when we got in the car. "Ok well the only way to try to fix this is to reenact the night." She said looking. "What do you mean reenacted the night?" Gerard said in almost a mad voice. "I mean you have to go to the lake let your fathers sprit enter one of your bodies and let the night play out the way it did the night of the murder." She said looking at all of us again. "Wait if you mean that the sprit should enter the body and to replay the night as it happened that means that the one of us who is possessed will get shot right?" Frank asked looking at her with a scared look on his face. "Yes that's right." She said looking into his eyes. "So that means that one of us will have to die?" Gerard asked her. His face looked cold and dead like it did the night of the murder. "Unfortunately yes that is what will have to happen." She said with a sympathetic tone in her voice. "Well there has to be some other way?" Emony asked looking like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry but there isn't." she said looking down at her feet.

We all took deep breaths and looked at each other. We looked at each other scared of which one of our best friends we were gonna lose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 (POV changes through out chapter)

It was a long drive home. Not to mention all the fighting that there was going on. Me Gerard and Frank just sat there not saying a word while the rest of them would not shut up. "I think we should do it. I mean if it can stop all of this bullshit then why don't we?" Emony said fighting with Ariadel. "Well hmmm I don't know because we don't want to lose one of our best fucking friends! Just cause you haven't been around as often and are gonna leave soon anyway so you wont see us all doesn't mean it wont hurt the people that live here!" Ariadel screamed at her. Her face turning red. "I agree with Emony if were all gonna die anyway it's better one of us then all of us." Ray said trying to defend one of his best friends. "Dude what the fuck. You would sacrifice one of your best friends so you don't fucking die. That is so fucking far away from caring about your damn friends!" Bob yelled on Ariadel's side.

"Would you all just shut the fuck up!" Gerard screamed talking for the first time since we left the house. "This isn't your fucking decision it's ours!" he yelled again pointing at Frank himself and me. "Were gonna do it to, but we need one more person to come with us." He said taking a deep breath not believing we had to go through with it.

"I'll do it." Mikey said from the back saying his first thing since we've been in the car. "No mikey I don't want you doing this." Gerard said. You could tell that the reason he said no was because he couldn't think about losing his little brother. "Gerard I'm going he was my dad to and if it wasn't for me playing video games to loud none of this would have happen. I'm going with you. I'm not being left out this time." Mikey said in a defensive voice. "Fine." Was all that Gerard said.

The rest of the drive no one said a word. When we drove up into the driveway everyone but Frank Gerard and me got out of the car. We just sat there looking at each other. " Are you sure you wanna do this?" Frank asked looking at Gerard then me. "I don't know." Gerard said taking a drag of his cigarette getting out of the car then going into the house. Frank and I just sat there. A tear started to fall down my cheek and he wiped it away. I looked up at him and he was giving a smile. I could tell he was trying to say every thing was going to be ok.

We both got out of the car and walked into the house. Mikey was up in his room and Ariadel was with him. Emony was just sitting on the couch staring off into space and bob was in the kitchen with ray getting a beer. Frank walked over and sat down on the couch with Emony and I went down to Gerard's room to see if he was there.

He was just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I walked over and lay next him. We both just lay there for a while till finally out of nowhere he kissed me. I started to kiss him back, he started to take my shirt off, and we got under the covers.

(POV Frank)

It's amazing how your life can change in such a short period of time. Just a couple of days ago every thing was normal and nothing bad was going on and now this. It's weird though. I think I'm actually really happy this is happening. I know it sounds weird but if it weren't for this then I wouldn't have my girl friend and one of my best friends who's like a sister to me back in my life. Not to mention I haven't seen Gerard this happy in a while. Well except for the whole killer sprit thing.

Emony looked up at me with her blue green eyes and smiled. "What are you so happy about?" I asked her not understanding why she could be happy right now. "It's just that it so nice being able to have you hold me in your arms again. I've missed you so much Frankie. Aside from all the bull shit happening I'm really happy I came back." She said looking into my eyes with an innocent look on her face.

I lend down to kiss her and she started moving in as well. Our lips met and I swear I felt the way I did when we had our first kiss. When we let go we both just looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"Ok are you two done now? I really don't feel like throwing up my lunch." Bob said sitting down on the couch across from us. Emony flipped him off and the three of us laughed. "Hey where's the other four." He asked referring to Mikey Gerard Christy and Ariadel. "I think their in their rooms why?" I asked him. "Because I here I head board smacking up against the wall so either Gee and Chris are fucking around or Aria and Mikey Mouse are." He said with a goofy smile on his face and the laughing at the thought. "I thought mikey hated when you called him that." Emony said making Bob laugh more. "He does that's why he calls him it." I said laughing along with Bob.

"Ok I'm gonna go see what's going on up stairs." I said getting up and climbing the stairs to see what aria and mikey were really doing. When I got to Mikey's door I heard them talking. Well it was more like fighting. "I just don't see why you have to go…you had nothing to do with what happen. You shouldn't risk your life for something like this!" I heard Ariadel say balling her eyes out. "Aria I'm going ok. There's nothing you can say to stop me. He was my dad to and part of what happen was my fault. I'm sorry. I love you but I have to do this." I heard mikey say soon after aria tried to fight her side of the case.  
It broke my heart to know that some thing I helped cause was hurting so many others. I didn't want mikey to go either. No one did but there was no stopping him in his decision. "Mikey please don't do this. If any thing were to happen to you…"aria started to say then stopped by the start of more new tears. "Honey nothing is gonna happen to me. Ok I promise." Mikey said trying to make her feel better. "How can you make that promise?" she asked him back. By the sound of it I could tell mikey was going to say something really cheesy next. "Because. When all of this is over I want it to be just you and me. Ariadel will you marry me?" he said. Wow that was so not what I was expecting. "Oh my god. Really?" she asked him back. By the sound of it with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes." He said in a simple reply. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." she practically screamed.

I walked down stairs with 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. "Soooooooo…what were they doing?" ray asked with a perverted look in his eyes. "Fighting." I said flat out. His eyes turned to disappointment. "You sir are sick." I said ruffling his hair. "Well I had something to taunt him with and now I don't anymore." He said laughing.  
I rolled my eyes and took my place back on the couch next to Emony.

Bob got up and started walking over to the basement. "Dude ummm what are you doing?" I asked him looking at him in a weird way. "What I just want to see what they're doing." He said with a curious look on his face as he tiptoe farther towards the steps.

(POV Christy)

I lay there in Gerard's arms looking up at the ceiling. The blankets were soft and I didn't want to move from my cozy spot. I looked over at Gerard and saw that he was sleeping. I can see why. He's only slept about 3 hours in 2 days. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Just really less stressed out. You don't see him like that often. There's always some thing bothering him. It was nice to just see him so relaxed.  
I heard something at the top of the steps. I sounded like the door was opening. I heard foot steps slowly coming down the stairs then stop. "Bob if you even think about coming all the way down here I will rip your head off." Gerard said lying next to me. I didn't know he was such a light sleeper. "Which one?" Bob asked in a cocky voice trying to annoy Gerard. "Both of them!" Gerard said making Bob run up stairs all the faster.

Once the door was closed I heard Gerard laughing. "Works every time." he said with a smile on his face. "So you wanna go back up stairs before they send another one down here?" he asked me sitting up. "Yeah sure." I said getting out of bed and looking for my t-shirt.  
When we got back up stairs Bob and ray started laughing when they first saw us. "Awww here comes the two love birds now." Ray said making frank join in on the laughter. "Yeah well go suck each others balls." Gerard said throwing a pillow at ray making every one in the room laugh.

Gerard and I sat down on the couch and we all decided to watch a movie. About 10 minutes later mikey and Ariadel came running down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces. "So what are you two so happy and smiley about?" bob asked them as they stopped in the middle of the room. Mikey turned off the T.V. making everyone glare at him. "Dude come on we were watching that." Gerard said whining at him like he was eight. "Ariadel and I have something to announce to you all." Mikey said with an even bigger smile on his face then before. He looked into Ariadel's eyes and they stood there gazing at each other. "Mikey and I have decided to get married." Ariadel said swinging her arms around Mikey's neck. "Oh my god really? Emony said sitting up smiling at them. "Wow that's great guys." I said keeping up with Emony's enthusiasm. "Nice job dude." Gee said give mikey a high five.

They looked so happy. It was so sweet to watch them together. They sat down and we continued to watch the movie that mikey turned off. The time passed and before we knew it, it was 10:30 p.m. "so you guys are really gonna do this huh?" ray said looking at his feet. "Yeah dude we are." Frank responded back to him. The four of us had to go in an hour and a half and even though we said we were gonna do it we were all terrified to death. The looks on all of my friend's faces were getting more and more depressed and the time flew by. We were all dreading the time that we had to say our good byes and go time to stop this thing that was tearing our lives apart. As the clock ticked down all I could think about was. "Who was going to be the one to die?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

It was 11:30 and we deiced it was time to say our good byes and go. After we hugged every one and they told us good luck the four of us piled into Gerard's beat up Subaru XT and sped out of the drive way. We pulled up to Willows Lake and sat there for a second trying to breath. We looked at each other and we new what we had to do. We all got out of the car and started to walk over towards the lake. "We're here you basturd. Now show your face and end this!" Gerard yelled up to the sky.

Then out of no were a huge gust of wind knocked all of us down. I heard some one screaming. I turn my head and saw Gerard curled up in a ball screaming in pain and clawing at the ground. My eyes were about to over flow in tears. He picked Gerard.

I got up and ran over to him. I got on my knees next to him and his face was completely white. He finally stopped screaming. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me. There was something about him that wasn't right. Other then the fact that he was as pale as a sheet of paper his eyes were a glowing blood red color.

He started to get up and then he pushed me down to the ground with all of his strength. I felt his foot collide with my rib cage knocking the wind out of me like it did the night of the murder. "Oh crap what do I do?" mikey asked frank panicking not sure what it was that Gerard did after that happen to me. "Yell at him mikey." Frank said trying to tell him what his job was next. "Hey leave her alone ass hole!" mikey screamed making Gerard or should I say Mr. Way turn around. The possessed Gerard ran over to mikey and picked him up by his neck. Mikey tried to fight off his hand but failed. Frank ran up to the spirit and started to try to fight him off but was knocked to the ground after he failed at his attempt. Frank fell to the ground smacking his head in the process and being knocked out. "Mikey kick him!" I screamed still trying to catch my breath.

Mikey kicked him and they both fell to the ground. Mikey got up and ran over to me. "So how am I doing."? He asked me as he tried to help me up. "You're doing great mikey. Now come on we have to check on frank." I said running over to frank who was now starting to wake up.

"He's behind you!" frank yelled to mikey who was turn around now staring down the eye of a gun. Frank picked up a rock and throws it at Gerard making him drop the gun. "Fuck!" he screamed. It was weird even though he had the same kind of temper and strength it still sounded like Gerard.

"Mikey pick up the gun!" frank screamed at him making mikey grab the gun off the ground. I felt hands grab me then a blade being put against my neck. Gerard held me tight against his chest pressing the knife into my skin hard but not hard enough to cut me. Mikey held the gun out towards us and I felt as if I were going to burst into tears and scream for it all to stop. I knew that right when he pointed the gun that not only was he shooting his father but he was shooting Gerard as well. I couldn't bear to lose him. Not after I just got him back.

I heard mikey cock the gun. I looked at both frank and Mikey's faces and they both had tears falling down their faces as well. I knew that they were thinking what I had just thought. Thinking that they were about to lose their best friend and brother. I closed my eyes and I heard mikey pull the trigger. A huge bang echoed through out the air. I felt him drop the knife and fall to the ground. I bent down to look at him and I noticed one thing that was different from before. Gerard was shot in the chest. Not the head. His eyes went back to the honey hazel color and I felt him take my hand in his. He looked into my eyes and smiled. The last thing I heard him breath out was. "I love you."

TIME ELAPSE 1 DAY LATER

(Still chapter 7)

I sat there in the hospital next to his bed just thinking. Think what if the bullet would have shot him in the head. Would he still be lying there breathing in the bed next to me? I heard the door open and saw mikey come in the room. "Hey how's he doing?" he asked coming up behind me. "He's fine. Still not awake yet." I said never taking my eyes off his face. "It's over Chris. We did it." Mikey said smiling at me then giving me a hug.

As he let go I realized that he was right it was over. We did it. I was just about to say something when I saw his eyes starts to open. He looked over at me. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. "You're at a hospital Gee. The bullet hit you in the chest and you survived." Mikey said walking over to the other side of the bed.

"So did it work? Is he gone?" Gerard asked looking up at mikey. "Yeah man it did. It's over. He looked over to me and reached for my hand. He just looked at me with a smile on his face. He didn't have to say anything. I knew what he meant by the look in his eyes.

I sat up and gave him a hug trying really hard to not hurt his bullet wound. I couldn't hold back the tears. They just started to fall. He let go of me and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Why are you crying?" he asked wiping the tears away. "I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would have done if I did." I said followed by more tears. "You didn't. I'm right here baby, and I'm not ever leaving you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Gerard had left the hospital. Everything seemed to go back to normal like nothing had happen. We just blocked out the memories and refused to let them return. We were getting user to pretending things never happen. It seemed to b like a hobby of ours.

Gee was healing nicely and the others had seemed to return to a normal state of mind (or atleast what would be considered normal for them), but I could since that there was still something wrong. I don't know how there could be something wrong though. We stopped it didn't we? That's just what I kept trying to tell myself over and over in my head. I wouldn't let this thing get to me. I had to be like everyone else and just forget about it. Pretend it didn't happen. But at what cost? What if there really was something wrong? What if it wasn't really over yet?

I sat at my kitchen table staring down into a cup of now cold coffee trying hard not to think about the things that were filling my head. I couldn't help but think that may e I wasn't the only one. What of some of the others felt the same and they didn't block out as much as they had let on? My face twisted in frustration.

"Chirs you okay?" Gee put his hand on mind. My eyes drifted up to his and I could see a look of concern sweep across his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just…uh...thinking." I looked away from him and back down into my cup.

"Babe if you need to talk about something you can always talk to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know", I tried to give him a convincing smile; "I'm okay. Really, everything's fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah", he sighed, "okay. Let me know. You've been acting kind of strange and its freaking me out."

"Okay."

I looked back up at him and stroked the hair out of his face. I furrowed my brow and stared at him for a second. His eyes had gone from his usual beautiful hazel to an almost muddy burgundy. His skin seemed a little whiter than usual and his temperature seemed to be cooling by the second.

"Gee are you alright? You seem sick."

"I don't know. I kind of have a head ach. I think I'm gonnna go lay down for a little while." He got up and went down stairs to his room.

He worried me sometimes. Actually he worried me all the time. I was always so scared something would happen to him. I followed him down to his room and lay next to him on the bed.

"Oh I almost forgot. I was going to give this to you earlier." I reached into the draw of his bedside table and pulled out a few crumpled pieces of paper. On the top of the first sheet read _**Demolition Lovers.**_

"What's that?"

"I've been writing you a song. I know it may seem a little corny but I wanted to do something for you and this just seemed like something I thought you'd like." He looked down at the papers in his hand and began to read.

"_**Hand in mine into your icy blues…" **_He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing. I just don't think now it a good time for this. I'll read it for you later. Do you mind going? I'd rather be alone right now."

"Uh…yeah. Sure. Let me know if you need anything." I kissed the top of his head which was now freezing and went back upstairs.

The guys were all sitting around the coffee table paying cards. Leave it to Frank Iero to find a way to play strip poker with a deck of Uno cards.

"Okay boys put your shirts back on." I chucked Franks T-shirt at his head.

"Well your no fun." He whined pulling his shirt over his head.

Emony and Ariadel both came through the front door with shopping bags in their hands. Apparently Emony forced Ariadel to go shopping because no one hates shopping more than Ariadel. I laughed to myself and crashed onto the couch.

We all sat there for a little bit watching T.V. and playing cards. Everything was going fine until we heard a scream. We all ran down stairs and saw Gerard loading bullets into a gun.

"Gee what are you doing!" I screamed.

I looked into his eyes and chills ran through out my whole body. They were red. The same color red as they were when he almost died. It wasn't Gerard anymore. It was Donald, and all my fears about this not being over had been right.


End file.
